General Tribe information
The Tribe of Rushing Water is a group of cats that live in the mountains past Highstones. They are almost the same thing as a Clan, but have different positions and terms. They also have a different tradition of how they receive their names. They have a custom of "sharing prey," where they take a bite of their prey, and then give it to another tribe cat. It was mentioned in Secrets of the Clans ''that there were actually three separate tribes. Tribe Hierarchy Healer The Tribe's Healer is basically the same thing as a Clan's medicine cat and leader put together. The Healer receives signs from their warrior ancestors in the Cave of Pointed Stones. Unlike Clan cats, Healers do not dream. The Healer also almost never leaves the cave, because unlike leaders they do not have nine lives and it's easier for them to be killed. The only times they come out of the cave is for to-be ceremonies and such. Every Healer changes their name to Teller of the Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller, once they become the Tribe's official Healer. The new Healer is appointed by the previous Healer. Prey-Hunter Prey-hunters are tribe cats whose only duties are to catch prey for the tribe. They are lithe, quick cats who can jump high to catch mountain birds such as eagles or hawks to feed to their tribemates. A group of cave-guards accompany them to spot trouble. Cave-Guard Cave-guards are lean, tough cats that protect and guard the entrance of the tribe's cave. They are also responsible for watching the skies to protect the prey-hunters from hawks and eagles while they hunt. They are the cats that are strong and muscular. They are also the most experienced with fighting. To-Be The equivalent of an apprentice, to-bes are trained in either prey-hunting or cave-guarding; when they are finished training, they are made into either prey-hunters or cave-guards by the tribe Healer. Tribe cats believe that they are born into their duty, though they can change positions. Unlike Clan apprentices, to-bes start training at the age of eight moons. Kit-Mother As their name suggests, kit-mothers are she-cats who are about to have or are nursing kits. When they have their kits, they remain kit-mothers for a time to nurse them. They are the equivalent of a Clan queen. Elder Elders are former prey-hunters and cave-guards, but now retired; the same as a Clan elder. Kit Kits are young cats that are not yet to-bes; the same as Clan kits. They can be to-bes when they are eight moons old. General Tribe Cat Terminology '''Beetle-brain' – Friendly insult; similar to mouse-brain. Caught-prey – A dead prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption; similar to fresh-kill. Time of Freed Water– The season of spring, known to the forest Clans as newleaf. Time of Frozen Water – The season of winter, known to the forest Clans as leaf-bare. Tribe of Endless Hunting - Similar to StarClan, these are the Tribe's ancestors. See Also *A List of All Tribe Cats *Clan Terminology References and Citations Category:Tribe